The present invention relates to carrier tapes for storing electronic surface mount components. In particular, the present invention relates to carrier tapes that incorporate cover tapes having tear-initiation features.
During electronic circuit assembly, electronic components are often carried from a supply of such components to a specific location on a circuit board for attachment. One way to provide a continuous supply of electronic components to a desired location is to load a series of such components into pockets that are spaced along a carrier tape. The loaded carrier tape, which is usually provided in roll form, may then be advanced toward a pick-up location at a predetermined rate as each succeeding component is removed from the tape by a robotic placement machine.
Conventional carrier tapes typically include a self-supporting base portion that carries the component, and a flexible cover tape that aids in preventing foreign matter from deleteriously affecting the component. The cover tape is typically sealed to the base portion with a sealing apparatus, and is progressively peeled away from the base portion just before the robotic placement machine removes the component from the carrier tape. However, a common issue with carrier tapes is that the bond between the base portion and the cover tape needs to be sufficient to prevent the cover tape from prematurely delaminating from the base portion, while also being weak enough to allow the cover tape to be readily peeled off from the base portion without requiring excessive removal forces or generating undesirable vibrations. As such, there is a need for cover tapes that exhibit suitable bond strengths to base portions and are also easy to remove when desired.